10 small dramonies drabbles
by darcy-in-sweatpants
Summary: 10 small drabbles inspired by ten different songs, written while listening. No editing done Scary, don't you agree? ... Doesn't take long to read, so what are you waiting for?


I got this super fun idea from the awesome _cookie-xsawery_.

It goes like this: Choose a ship/character or book/movie/ect you want to write about. Put your mp3/iPod/iTunes or whatever on random/shuffle, and play 10 songs. For every song, you start to write a new drabble. Easy, and lots of fun! Post it as it is, it's no fun if everything is logical and all your errors are corrected ;P

Ship: Draco/Hermione

1. Susanne Sundfør – Morocco  
Maybe they didn't belong together after all? Hermione had always trusted Draco's words, and never cared about what Harry, and especially Ron, had said. She had thought that her feelings never would be wrong. But Draco seemed to change after they left England… Now she wasn't so sure anymore. What was going on inside of him? Did he really care about her, or did he just drag her along to … to what really? _What were his freakin' reasons?!_ She wasn't certain about anything anymore. Maybe she should just break it all up, and go home… Maybe she should just move on.

2. Marit Larsen – Only A Fool  
Hermione's face… If he could resist it? No. Never. He had longed to touch it in a non-violent way ever since he saw it for the first time. His infatuation for her had been so childish, so… foolish. But of course he never realized that until he had managed to capture her in a lovely little romantic relationship. Then he did. Then Hermione did. Then Hermione left. Then he had realized that he actually DID love her… But now she didn't want to ever see him again… AHHH, the tricky ways of Love.

3. Roger Smith – Martinis at midnight  
Dancing on a bed of flowers, swinging his love round, round, round. See her beautiful lips smile at him, again, again and again. How can any man be sad, when he has a woman who loves him? Draco thought, then he kissed her one more time.

4. Wild Cherry – Play that funky music  
"HEEEEEY, yeeeahh… " The club was filled with young muggles, everybody dancing to hip muggle music. Not even Hermione had heard any of the songs before, but she enjoyed herself A LOT nonetheless. The reason? Her lover, and soon-to-be-husband, Draco -yes,him- Malfoy was dancing beside her, wearing the most sexy, black and tight t-shirt she had ever seen on a guy. It showed all of his muscles in just the right way. She could look (no, STARE) at him forever. How was she able to resist? Well, actually… She wasn't…"Heyyyyy, yeahhh!" she whispered again, then sneaking her arms around his waist. "Hermoine, this song isn't slow…" "Does it matter? I WANNA CUDDLE NOWW!!!"

5. Grand Island – Wish it was summer always  
Draco went off the Hogwarts Express for the last time. Now he was facing the world for real. But first… summer. His last summer as a "kid". He had decided to enjoy it more than he had ever enjoyed a summer before. He was NOT going to spend a single minute with Crabbe and those other idiots. No, Draco was going to find himself a girl. Or two. Or three, of he had too. But when fall arrived, he would have a girl that would never leave him, of that he was sure. He glanced around to look for his parents, when his eyes suddenly landed on a certain muggleborn…

6. Jose Feliciano – Feliz Navidad  
"Merry Christmas!" Hermione couldn't hold back the tears. She had never believed that Draco's family would be so welcoming to her, a muggleborn. She had thought that they still hated people like her, but she had been oh-so-wrong. Dray's grandmother had given her a warm hug when she met her for the first time this evening, and even Lucius had smiled in a way that just made her feel so secure.

7. Rachel Stevens – My L.A. ex  
"Lying in my bed… Thing of my ex, as usual. I will close you now, silly Diary. I will leave this silly apartment, and go out to hunt for men. Haha, I'm funny, ain't I?" Hermione rolled eyes at herself. Silly, silly little girl. Just let go of him. Go to the bar, go home with some random, semi-handsome young muggle. Feel satisfied and appreciated for a couple of hours. Just don't think about him.

8. Avril Lavigne – Complicated  
"Draco, have you seen my pink pumps? And my black skirt? I can't find either of them…" Hermione rushed into his room, looking stressed and frustrated. He turned to give her his most mind-blowing smile (_Maaaybe she won't notice anything…)._ Her face turned from frustrated to… slightly amused and just annoyed. "DRAAAACOOO, for the 9999999th time!!! Don't wear my feminine clothes!!!"  
"But they feel so comfortable… and I feel hot in them." "Trust me, you're not."

9. Gerry & the Pacemakers – Ferry cross the Mersey  
Draco could smell the scent of freshly made coffee sneak into his nose together with the sweet aroma of petite spring flowers that grew just outside his window. His ears heard the early morning twittering from the birds, and…

10. Adam Mitchell – Crazy crazy nights  
When he was standing at the stage like he was now, with his guitar in his hands, playing and only focusing at his music, Draco felt completely at peace. He could feel the perfection of life inside of him, and he knew that he could make the audience feel the same right now. This would be his best concert, and he didn't think anyone would see him like this again. Right now he just felt free and able to do whatever he wanted to. He made the song last for two more minutes, just by playing different chords. It didn't matter if anyone complained, this was bliss for him. (_Thanks for the guitar, 'Mione, I own you one… Or three thousand…)_

Hope you had fun reading and will leave me a comment! I see now that a lot of the music was by Norwegian or unknown artists, so check them out if you're not a fan already :)

_See you around, lovelies…_


End file.
